


there's no glitter in the gutter

by likewinning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: d is for diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no glitter in the gutter

The first thing Bela ever stole was a pack of cigarettes, right out of her mother’s purse. No one remarked on their absence; her mother was fond of blaming the housekeeping for everything, and Bela didn’t bother to correct her. She was ten years old, already too pretty for her age, legs too long and eyes too bright, and the cigarette tasted like ash, nothing at all soothing.

She traded them with a girl at her school for a tube of lipgloss, strawberry, and from there Bela learned to only steal things of real value. Trading her soul, a few years down, for a little peace of mind and fewer walking nightmares – there was value in that.

But Bela, she doesn’t steal jewelry, nothing that glitters and glimmers, not unless it’s cursed ten ways from Sunday or endowed with the ability to keep your crops from wilting, keep your hair on your head, some nonsense. The jewelry she does own is fake, a disguise like any of her others, bright and disarming and no part of her at all. Somewhere in England, buried beneath the house, are all her mother’s pearls, necklaces, diamonds – everything that supposedly went missing after her parents’ deaths.

Bela, every great while, when that next million is a little too far in the distance to keep her from feeling restless, regrets this decision. Abby never does.


End file.
